thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Droit
"Oh love, do wipe that churlish grin off your face before I do it for you." Droit is a Reaper from Week 14 onwards. A reconnaissance scout? A quirky visitor? A crafty saboteur? Only time will tell. Appearance Droit is extravagantly well-dressed at all times. She loves patterns (especially diamonds) and favors dark cool colors, letting her fiery orange hair accent the outfit. She is quite tall and uses this to her advantage, often bending over to taunt or otherwise address lesser Reapers or intimidate Players. Droit's well-aware of her looks and will not hesitate to use them to her advantage -- especially if it scores her a new plaything. Droit's weapon of choice is a poisoned whip that she carries around compressed in a baton in the bosom of her outfit, though on some occasions does levitate small skull goblets dripping toxins of various concoctions. Personality Droit is extremely flirty and playful with a heavy sadistic streak, often preferring to show rather than tell (as evidenced when she pushed a Reaper Nora into a crowd of people to demonstrate the Underground to a Player and by scratching the back of Player Anzu's hand upon their first meeting). She addresses most everyone with terms of endearment, though often followed up with a comment about removing a body part to add to her own macabre collection. She especially adores small children and shorter people, though can't seem to figure out why they're often driven away by her mysteriously gruesome demeanor. She also has an intense dislike for small furry creatures, on account of them being "generally messy, molting, and hard to maintain." History Current Droit is keenly interested in the passersby of Shibuya and the goings on of the city itself, to the point of leaving her home district to explore (and maybe seduce) one of the natives for herself. Pre-Game Droit at first worked in a morgue apprenticed to an unnamed mortician, entranced by the allure of death and being the guardian of sending her esteemed customers to the next world in their best. She was also obsessed with animals as well, though often could not enjoy their company due to being allergic to fur, and sought solace in handling them post-processing in their deaths as a taxidermist. Her untimely death came when she'd forgotten to ventilate her workspace and inhaled too much of the preservative's fumes. Game Droit Played somewhere in Europe in an unnamed district. The district's rules involved mini-Mafia type partnerships where a trio working together had to eliminate the Reaper hiding in their midst while completing missions issued by a Game Master. Most Players by the middle of the Week had become masters of sleights of hand and subterfuge to discover the wolf in sheep's clothing. She unfortunately lost on legalities of the Week, but was favored by the Composer of the district and granted Reaperdom in lieu of Erasure. She lived with the Composer and learned much about of the art of her current trade with them while eavesdropping on news and gossip about other districts. Upon hearing about the uniqueness of Shibuya, she batted her eyelashes and graciously requested the ability to preserve "trophies" she scored from battle to keep for her very own. Enamored and beloved, the Composer granted the slightest bit of power to allow her to preserve portions of specimens right at the brink of Erasure. She quickly amassed a collection of collectibles in later Games before fleeing the district in the hunt for more. Relationships Takeru THEY SCREWED EACH OTHER WHOO GIT SUM. Ryely Droit adores this dear little girl, often doting on and assembling outfits for her. She met Ryely in the beginning of Week 15 and encourages her blossoming relationship with Corona. Nora Droit originally detested Nora on account of the other's polecat-like Noise form. However Nora's quick forgiveness and small size ultimately won Droit over, and she considers them something of a friend and tour guide in Shibuya. Meira SHE LIKES MEIRA. SO SPUNKY BUT SO BITEY. Gave her a pink quartz necklace and bracelet because they matched Meira's hair. Also fascinated because the little one claimed she was 'made' by Jean. Jean? She is VERY INTERESTED in this man because damn he's got a nice accent. Droit met him in W14 when he was the Conductor and she knew the important of getting to know someone in power to survive. Takumi Droit brought Takumi home at the beginning of Week 14 before having a night of getting to know each other. She shows concern for Takumi and is on very good terms with them. Gheeeeeeiiiii. Hawk Droit's not a fan of this edgelord, especially when he thwarted her attempt to push him off the roof and fling her off instead. Her flirting was also quite ineffective on this Reaper and she quickly lost interest. Trivia *Her Noise form is a frilled lizard. *She's a big fan of diamonds. (The shape, not the stone.) *Droit does not like small furry animals, on account of them molting everywhere after being stuffed as well as being allergic to them in her life. *Droit currently works as a domme in Shibuya and pulls in quite a lot of revenue... Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15